User talk:RedPandaPotter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shadow Hunters Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hiya Red! Since I cant comment on WFW, I can only do this here! While I dont/haven't yet read this series, I have a question! Can ours wikis affilate? Here's a link to mine! Link: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki Hope we can! :) ~ Bloody (My siggie wont work on here, it's special. Also, WCCRPW will most likely be shut down, no-one edits there anymore >.<) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Herro? Did you see my message above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 15:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine. Normally the admins of a wiki either have a section on the main page, or on the Wiki Navigation Bar (On WFW it's that big blue thing, with the RFR and the staff links on it, on her its a brownish-greenish color, on WFW it's blue) so...I'll let you decide. And I was thinking, I dont know how well you're versed in Wiki Code, but if you want, I could make templates and enhance certain things on the wiki (like the nav bar, what it says on your users bubble if your the fouder or a chat mod, and what it says when you enter/exit and open PM in chat, and what to badges say and make completely new badges, if you have acheviements unlocked.) I'll need to be an admin to do some stuff tho, so if you want me to, you'll need to make me one, but you can/I will remove them when I'm done. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first things frist, you should make an admin siggie (one thats not playful, so users know you mean bisneuss, normally have an email user link, user page and talk page links, and an editcout link) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC)